Thrill of the Chase
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **shounen-ai** The Guardian Force play a very risque game of Cat and Mouse with a very crafty thief **Col. Schubaltz/OC**
1. Phase One

  
  
  


**Cat and Mouse**  
_Part One_  
Written by _Col. Karl L. Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**-- I don't own Guardian Force or Zoids, however, I do own Leon Aethelwulf.   
  
  
  
The soldiers were growing tired, they lowered their weapons and stifled another yawn. One of them got up and nudged his companion. "I'll get us some coffee." "Thanks." As soon as the Imperial soldier was gone, the other one closed his eyes, cursing. "Damn that Schubaltz for these late night guard jobs." A stifled thud woke the officer from his sleep, he aimed his gun at the shadowy hallway. "Who's there?" A sleeping gas grenade erupted, the soldier fell down asleep as a black skinsuit clad burglar rushed down the hallway. With his high-powered nightvision goggles and his hands on the backpack on his back, he ran down the hall with graceful stealth. It was easy to see that the man in question was male, his suit was nearly anatomically correct. Doing a few backflips and a nice array of acrobatics, the burglar was able to avoid the laser system. Tufts of raven-black hair covered the left side of the goggle, the burglar brushed them aside with his fingers. The lock-picking was certainly hard-work, but the determined thief was prepared for everything. Entering the art room, the thief opened the backpack and unloaded the room of the Guylos Imperial Family Jeweled Crown and all the jewelry inside. The room was still barely lit, the thief didn't hear something sneaking up behind him. Just as he was zipping the bag, the crafty burglar felt a barrel of a gun press against his temple. He raised his hands as he stood, his muscular body brushing seductively against his captor's. The rim of an officer's hat touched the back of his head, hot breath beat lightly against his shoulder. The officer behind him removed the night vision goggles, his gun still against the thief's temple. Alluring, feline-esque green eyes took in the very handsome and seductive face of his prisoner, gorgeous and persuasive violet eyes looking deeply into the gems in front of him. The Imperial officer did a pat-down to make sure his handsome and debonaire prisoner didn't have anything fancy up his sleeve. His hands however didn't pat down the body of the thief, instead his hands caressed the thief's perfect physique. With such a quick but balletic movement, the burglar turned around, his hands behind the officer's head. His slender fingers ran passionately through the officer's wheat-gold hair. Without warning, he kissed the colonel, actually getting an aroused moan from him. His green eyes fluttered shut, his hands grabbed the thief's waist. Their tongues wrestled each other with erotic passion, but before the handsome colonel could react to anything, he was zapped with a knock-out serum. He closed his eyes, but slowly, carefully and poetically, the ever-so-crafty thief lowered the sleeping colonel onto the ground without a sound. He gathered the jewels and the night vision goggles and left the sleeping colonel on the floor. He didn't go far when he met the colonel's younger, dirty-blonde-haired brother. The GF lieutenant aimed his gun and shouted, "Stop right there!" The burglar smirked as he blew the lieutenant a kiss, distracting him by making him blush. He lowered the AI gun, giving the dashing thief time to make his escape. Before he could come to his senses, the thief was gone. Outside in a black König Wolf, the thief took off his goggles and grinned, holding up a beautiful jeweled necklace. He kissed the sapphire of the necklace and laughed with a light-hearted joy. "This is getting easy." But he remembered the wheat-haired colonel that nearly had him right where the Empire wanted him. "Hmmm... that green-eyed flower certainly had this black fox right where he wanted him. But of course, this is a game of Fox and Hound. He's the hound and I'm the fox, but it's only natural that I am the fox. But he, is too perfect to be a dog." The thief smirked with such a seductive glitter in his violet eyes. "Je consacre cette lune ai allumé la valse pour vous, colonel. Nous nous réunirons encore." He winked toward the base as the König Wolf made it to safety.   
"Karl!" The colonel opened his green eyes to see his younger brother hovering over him along with Van and Fiona. Sitting up, Karl rubbed the back of his neck and moaned. "What... what happened?" "He cleaned up, that's what happened." "We got to get those jewels back." "Not so fast." Karl commented, stopping Van in his tracks. There was that unmistakable sparkle of love in Karl's green hues. Van and Fiona blinked, but they remained put. "Why? You don't want to go after this guy, Colonel?" "I do. But the point is I'll go after him myself." "Colonel, you sure that is wise?" Fiona asked, worried, her red eyes full of concern. "You look like you're in..." "I don't want my authority questioned!" Karl snapped at her, his expression scowled. "Stay back, that's an order!" "Y-yes, colonel." Van was hesitant to accept that, but seeing the stark determination in Karl's eyes, he couldn't argue. "Karl, you should let us help you." Thomas frowned, he too, was worried about his older brother's safety. "Do you make it a habit to question your superiors? I said, I'll handle it!" Karl stood up, shrugging his brother off, Karl tucked his gun back in his uniform and slowly made his way to the hallway. "What's gotten into Col. Schubaltz?" Fiona asked, hugging Van's arm tightly. "He's not this irrate." "I dunno." Van responded, looking into his lover's red eyes. "Although he's given us orders, I can't help but feel he's in some kind of danger. I'm not bound to let him get killed over Imperial pride." "This is not Imperial Pride that's to blame." Thomas's voice was dead serious, that got Van and Fiona's attention. "Did you see the look in Karl's eyes?" "Now that you mention it... he did look like he found his soulmate." "You mean to tell me that Col. Schubaltz is after this guy because he's in love with him?" Thomas held up a tiny ring with a needle in the false diamond, the diamond was none other than a rouse. The remaining serum inside was some kind of knock-out serum. It was a one-use item, and the fiber on the needle was purplish-grey, the color of Karl's uniform. Van blinked, examining the needle and the ring itself. "I see this kind of equipment used before. Many trained assassins and spies for the Republic use this kind of gear." "But the man is not with the Republic or the Empire." The lieutenant frowned, grabbing the ring. "I seen his face before, he is a well-known jewel thief, wanted in both the Empire and the Republic." "What's his name?" "His name is Leon Aethelwulf, he prides himself on being a fancier of the fine arts. He's a modern-day Zorro, but his seductive influence not only works on women, but with men also. I'm afraid that Karl fell under his spell, when someone is under that charm... it's very hard to get them out." "Leon Aethelwulf. I heard of him." Van spoke up in response to that. "He's a mage and a psychic, is he not?" "Yes, a very skilled and powerful one at that. That's part of what makes him so exotic and alluring." "We need to talk sense into Col. Schubaltz, this kind of thing will lead him to his grave." Fiona reminded them both, she was upset by Karl's sudden change of will. "I agree." "Alright, if you insist." Thomas followed them to the hangar, his expression defeated.   
  
  
Karl was able to mingle with the crowd of patrons of the arts with relative ease. His tuxedo concealed a well-placed gun, his hair combed back from his face and slicked with mousse. He observed the party with his lovely green eyes, looking out for the one called Leon. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a glimpse of blue and black, Karl turned to face that. There stood Leon, his hair was black but his bangs were a deep cerulean blue. He wore a lovely tuxedo and in his hand was two red roses. Leon was looking at him with those desirous indigo eyes, a smirk on his pouty pink lips. He walked up to Karl with the roses in his hands, the roses were tied together by a deep pink ribbon. Handing them to Karl, Leon grinned with such debonaire. "I didn't foresee this happening. Strange games fate plays on one's heart." Leon spoke softly, grabbing Karl's heart with his words. "Strange indeed. You're a wanted criminal, I need to take you in." "I think not, colonel." Leon took Karl's hands in his, they began to dance like everyone else. "You're too enthralled with me, you can't resist me. It's the chase you crave, that's why you're hesitant to draw your gun." "Don't be surprised, Aethelwulf. You don't know me at all." "You're not the kind to snipe one in the back." Leon's eye sparkled behind his monocle. "Nor are you one to lie even to your enemies." Leaning forward, his lips close to Karl's ear, Leon whispered so, so captivating. "And that makes you so worthy for the chase, my lovely hunter." "Chase, is it?" Karl smirked just the same, his eyes locked onto Leon's. "Then let the game of cat and mouse begin." Licking his lips, Leon responded with his enthralling voice. "Yes, so it begins. The prize for my capture is the Jewels of Guylos. But if I win, my prize is your heart." "Deal." "Good." They shook hands on this, but soon the ballroom was rocked by an explosion. The people scattered as the head of the DiBison erupted from the south wall. Karl snarled with rising anger, he ripped the gun from its' hidden holster and fired at the DiBison. Looking back at Leon, he shouted. "Run!" "Dedicated to the cause of the chase, I commend you. We will meet again, Karl." Leon rushed down the stairs with the rest of the patrons. Thomas, confused at Karl's sudden actions, pulled back from the hole in the wall. "Karl!! What are you doing!? We have Leon right where we wanted him!" "He's mine! Hands off!! Withdraw the forces NOW!!!" "KARL!!!!" "I SAID **NOW!!!!** He's **MY** prey!!!!" "...." Thomas closed his eyes and looked back at the Imperial forces. "Withdraw your forces now." "But, sir!!!" "Do it!" "Yes, sir." The Molgas backed off the search, the DiBison in close pursuit. Karl looked at the night time sky as he watched the black König Wolf take off to safety. "So it begins, I will catch you, Leon." Karl smiled, holstering his gun in his tuxedo. "But even if I do capture you, the prize will always be our hearts... I don't care about the jewels. You were right, it's the chase..."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Phase Two

  
  
  


**Cat and Mouse**  
_Part Two: City of Angels_

  
  
  
  


_"I believe in heaven, I believe in the light  
I believe there's a path you follow, I believe in the night  
Part of you is the Devil, part of you is the light  
I'm gonna fly through the City of Angels"_  
**The Crow: City of Angels**

  
  
  
  
"Anything, Zeke?" The Blade Liger tromped through the fields, looking for the black König Wolf Leon pilots. "Nothing, huh?" "Maybe we should turn back." Fiona recommended. "Col. Schubaltz and Leon might be miles away." "We can't let that happen, Fiona. If Col. Schubaltz gets too far without back-up and he's in trouble, he'll get killed. I don't personally know what kind of person Leon is, but if he's willing to bust into heavily-guarded bases for the thrill of it, then he could be a very dangerous man. Plus, his powers should also be added into the equasion. The only person the colonel has dealt with, with the same kind of power is Rysse. And even then..." "I understand." Fiona nodded once, her grip on the seat lessened. "But Van, we should have a little more faith in Col. Schubaltz. I mean, he believed in us in the past." "...I know." Van softly spoke, knowing Fiona's got a point. "I do want to have faith in him... but I don't trust his strategy." "Then that's where he will need our support and our faith even more." "I understand now. I'll try to have more faith in Schubaltz." Fiona smiled and sat back down, the Blade Liger trodded along. In the corner of the radar, there was a lone figure, this alerted Van and Fiona. They turned toward the object, only to have it vanish from view. They could not see that they were in the crosshairs of a pure black Gun Sniper. Leon was aiming the sniper tail, a purple pitchfork-like cross dangling from his neck. "Ol' MacDonald had a farm, ei-iy-ey-iy-oh. And on that farm..." Leon sang, then opened fire. The Blade Liger was nailed in the leg. "...he shot some guys... ei-iy-ei-iy-oh." The Blade Liger took more damage to the legs, but for some reason Leon was not aiming to kill... only to disable. Van tried to gather the shield up but Leon shot another shot, disabling the mechanism for the shield. The hind legs were the last to go. "Oswald was a fag." Leon joked, then slid back into the cockpit. The radar picked up another zoid in the area, this got the thief's attention. "What kind of zoid is it, Kaiba? An Iron Kong Mk-II?" Smiling with satisfaction, Leon adjusted his frilly collar. "It seems that my lovely hunter had finally found me. Tell me, Kaiba, what is the best zoid to use for escape? A Storm Sworder? Great work, commensing morph-mode immediately. Target, Storm Sworder." To Van's utmost shock, he witnessed the Gun Sniper morphing into a Storm Sworder. It actually _changed_ into a Storm Sworder. Leon took off, viewing the scene from his standpoint. Sure enough, the Iron Kong was advancing on Van and it was definately Karl. Pulling out a bottle of champagne and a fine crystal glass, Leon poured himself a glass and sipped it. "Smashing performance, Colonel. You found me but you had yet to catch me. Round two of the chase and I shall take this chase to the City of Angels." The Storm Sworder took off at Mach speeds, Karl went right after him without acknowledging the fact that Van couldn't move. "Colonel!!! Help us!!!" "Sorry! Can't talk, gotta thief to catch!!!" "COLONEL!!!!" "Van!" "What, Fiona??" Fiona pointed to the horizon, the mist had finally parted for them to view it. The city was emormous but it didn't appear on any radar he has. The skyscapers had motifs of angels carved on their cement and marblework, but the city had a big Gothic feel to it. Ravens and crows flew overhead, the clouds around the city was grey and forbodding. The silence was deafening, Van and Fiona were smack dab in the middle of the city's shadow. "Oh gods, now I'm terrified for Schubaltz. He's gotta go there!" "I hope Col. Schubaltz makes it out alive." "Me too, Fiona. Me too."   
  
  
Karl rushed down the street of the city, seeing how it was deserted. Thunder erupted from the skies above, rain fell like nails against Karl's exposed skin. His uniform was plastered to his skin by the rain, making each contours of his trim body stand out although his uniform was usually baggy. His wheat-gold hair was now hugging his face like so, Karl could barely see through the gale storm. To his side, he saw a Storm Sworder parked on a building, Karl fought the storm to get there. The bulding was a very luxurious, five-star hotel, all the makings of an early 1940's five-star hotel in Chicago. There was music playing on the overhead speakers to his surprise, Karl aimed his pistol all around. The elevator doors opened, revealing artwork of lotuses on the walls. Karl aimed his gun at the elevator, expecting Leon to be in there, but two people materialized from out of nowhere. The woman had blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a red cocktail dress and a red veil over her beautiful face. The man had a grey business suit and black tie along with thick rimmed glasses. He looked a lot like Leon except his hair was black instead of duel-colored. When the woman passed Karl, it dawned on him who the woman was exactly. It was HIM... with BOOBS!!!! And _HER_ companion was _LEON!!!_ Karl dropped his pistol and bolted for the revolving doors, he was bombarded with very heavy rain. He tripped to the ground and lied there motionless. The storm suddenly ceased and the sky became sunny again, Leon stood on the building of the hotel with outstretched arms. In his hand was a staff with a crystal attached, the crystal was glowing. Leon looked down at the fallen Karl, then he flew down using levitation magic.   
  
He opened his eyes upon feeling the warm air hitting his face. He was emerced in thick red blankets, his head resting on thick, fluffy red pillows. Karl slowly sat up to see that he was in the hotel and it was night time outside. There was a figure outside on the balcony, obviously smoking a cigarette. Karl stared aimlessly at the figure, the dim moonlight revealed that it was Leon, completely shirtless and his pants unbuttoned. He was staring at Karl from the balcony, he didn't have a very sly look on his handsome face. Instead, the look on his face was satisfaction mixed with sorrow. Flashes of what happened that evening attacked Karl's senses, there was three bottles of champagne around the bed, along with empty plates which once held strawberries. Leon's arms, chest, shoulders and body were covered in fingernail claw marks. The moment was intense, full of hot sex and passion and yet... Leon and Karl both knew that this moment wasn't to last. 

_"It's the blood that ties, it's the hurt that heals  
It's the face you hide, hides the pain you feel  
So hold me up now, yeah, I long to believe  
And I'm lost to you, yeah, I'm lost in you_"

The hunter stared at the hunted for a few more moments, Leon make his outfit appear by magic. Before another word was spoken, Leon vanished very quickly. Gripping the blanket with his hands, Karl gritted his teeth tightly. His eyes closed tightly, he pounded the bed with his fists. A few moments later, the Storm Sworder took off, Karl could hear the afterburners. Soon afterward, Leon was gone, leaving Karl alone in such a desolate town. Getting dressed and rushing out of the hotel, Karl tucked the pistol back in his uniform and got into the Iron Kong Mk-II. In blind pursuit, he tried to follow Leon, feeling his eyes burn with tears. Suddenly it didn't feel so cat-and-mousy anymore, it was something else. Why exactly does Leon want just Karl to chase him? Why does Karl want to be the only one to give chase to Leon? He already plucked Van and Fiona out of the game with a Gun Sniper and well-placed rounds. Leon already took Thomas out of the chase by disabling the Beek AI system with a Great Sabre's claw attack. He hadn't done anything to disable and disarm Karl and take him out of the chase. These questions flooded the colonel's mind as he pilotted the Iron Kong toward the mountains. Was it that Leon felt something also, that night in the art room of the Imperial capital? It couldn't be that, it couldn't be. Leon's a criminal and Karl is the cop that was after him. Foxes do not feel love for the hounds that chase them and vice versa. It just felt weird, but also it felt very saddening. But logistics aside, Leon must be caught. But what happened in the hotel room, what did it all mean? Was there something there or was it a rouse to drop his guard? Karl stopped the Iron Kong to think this out, now he was very confused....   
  
  
  


**-Continued-**


End file.
